Reliving That Memory
by rureadingthis
Summary: This FanFic is about how Zuko went through a giant tragedy involving the Gaang but thanks to a once an a life time opportunity he can go back and change everything, he will do anything to save the girl he loves. Totally Zutara! (sorry for the short summery.)
1. Sad Days

_Hello everyone! I am excited on starting a new story and I hope you all would like it! It's a plot I had come up with about half a year ago and I just now am getting it started. I am not sure how long it would be but I am not so worried about that, I am worried about this chapter because for me the hardest part of a story is the beginning so I hope I do a good job._

_Disclaimer: I now or never will own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I wish I did._

No one's POV

Fire Lord Zuko walked down the hall in a fast yet careful pace. He must be careful not to trip on his robes, the first weeks he had them, caused him to trip almost all day. As usual, he walked with stiff shoulders, straight back and head up high. He might be able to fool everyone, but he doesn't seem to fool himself. Inside, he is suffering. Going left and right to finally reaching his study, a place where he spends most of his days in, everyday for the past eleven years. Although much time has pasted he still had the same handsome features as always although it does show that he went through man hood and got taller in the past years, there wasn't a day were not one female would look at him in the eye without that yearn for him.

He enters his study and lazily falls on his chair, he puts his elbows on the huge desk and hands on his forehead as he sighs. Every day for the past years he had been using work to forget his troubles but of course it never worked. He misses her, he misses them. Reaching down to gather a variety of scrolls, he takes one by one, reading them carefully, signing whatever he needs to sign and placing them back where he got them. Rubbing his temples once again, while reading yet another message about rebelling groups that are going against the fact that he is in rule of the colonies instead of the Earth King. He just wanted to go up to their faces and show them the documents in which say his great grandfather Sozin did in fact take over some land but he had also bought some territory, the territory he is going to keep no matter what these people have to say.

Feeling a bit parched, he got up to get a drink of water in which every time he struggles to do. Water, so many things pop in to his mind with that word. With that in mind his head turns toward the direction were his chimney rests, golden eyes on were the small decorated box lands. He hesitates, but continues to go and take the box. He places it on his desk; he doesn't want to, he doesn't want to remember. But somehow, he needs to live that life again. He opens the box and this heart stops for a second but soon regains itself. He reaches in and grabs five papers with portraits of different people on them, eyeing them one by one and staring at a certain one for a bit longer than most. He places them on his desk and reaches for the beautifully decorated scroll. He doesn't see why the glamour on this scroll, the scroll that holds a story, a story about heroes, war heroes. He opens it as his eyes go to the last paragraph. Tears threaten to appear, but as always, they never do. Zuko read each name with each horrific tragedy.

**Toph Beifong, Metalbender and daughter of the Beifongs of Gaoling, died when fallen off of a Fire Nation airship in to the ocean and drowned.**

**Suki, Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, died when a Fire Nation air ship went through a terrible crash landing.**

**Sokka, Swordsman and Prince of the Southern Water Tribe, died while trying to fight off Fire Nation soldiers thus failed after the loss of Toph Beifong.**

**Avatar Aang, last airbender of the Southern Air Temple, died due to mayor physical damage and without enough control, after successfully beating Fire Lord Ozai.**

Again, he hesitated but continued reading.

**Katara, waterbender and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and fiancée to Fire Lord Zuko, died of a powerful lighting strike caused by Princess Azula of the Fire Nation.**

He closed his eyes and shoved the scroll away from him; he wishes that it were a dream. Every morning he hopes it had been a nightmare, but eventually knows it's not.He was devastated but, it could have been worst. Thankfully his uncle managed to survive and conquer Ba Sing Se back. His heart tightens as he remembers the wonderful moments he had with Katara. **Why did she have to go? What did I do wrong? **he thinks. There was a knock on the door. He straitens his robes and sat up straight.

"Come in." A guard popped his head inside, not really sure whether he should enter since most people know that even if he says come in, it isn't a good time to come in.

"Your daughter has arrived from the Fire Nation Academy, she and your uncle are coming."

Zuko nodded and the guard left. He stashed the portraits and scroll in one of his drawers, his eleven year old daughter never liked it when he looked in the box. As the guard told him, his daughter arrived with his uncle who had a tray of jasmine tea. He smiled at his daughter, she may have his golden eyes, pale skin and the ability to firebend, but she had her mother's features, hair color and somewhat similar voice. She is mature and smart for her age just like both of her parents. She also had Katara's necklace with her, he gave it to Azaia when she was a little girl. He smiled as she hugged him and then pulled apart.

"Good afternoon father." She said while giving him a bow.

"Good afternoon Azaia, uncle."

Azaia was the name of his daughter, Katara's choice. Zuko wasn't sure about the name since it kind of reminded him of Azula, but after the tragedy he couldn't think of any other name.

"Good afternoon Nephew, I brought you some jasmine tea to calm down the nerves."

Zuko smiled, **I can always count on uncle and his tea, **he thinks as he drinks his tea. His uncle poured himself and Azaia a cup. They sat down as they drank their tea.

"So how was school?"

Azaia's eyes lit up, almost the way Katara did when she was excited.

"Well, it was normal through the first half of school when then they announced that they were going to have a play called Agni, The First Flame."

"Really." His eyebrows rose up; he never knew his daughter liked acting. His uncle started to chuck.

"Looks like we have an actress in the family, did you get a part?"

"I couldn't be Agni since it was a boy part but I did get to be Tui! And my instructor said-" She stopped as she noticed something was missing. Zuko could see worry in her eyes, **Oh no, she noticed.**

"Father, where's the box?"

Zuko sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just missed your mother."

She got up and gave her father a hug; he hugged her back not being able to hold back. **Eleven years, what should I do?** Thought Azaia. She reached behind her neck and unclipped her mother's necklace and then she clipped it back on her father's wrist.

"Azaia, I-"

She just stared at him, knowing that she wants to talk yet not interrupt him, he keeps quiet.

"Father, you need it more than me and I don't like seeing you sad. Please, just for tonight."

He just nodded, she smiled at him and she smiled back. Normally, she wouldn't let anybody touch it, must let have it. But this is her father; she would do anything for him. It had been eleven years and nothing had change. She knows he always puts a mask on his face which makes everyone think he is a fearless leader but she knows he is eating himself alive. She sometimes wonders what her mother would have been like. It's not like she doesn't like how her father raised her, he is a good dad yet also strict but thankfully nothing like her ancestors, especially her grandfather. She has kind of an idea of how she was from what her father, grandfather Hakoda and great Gran Gran.

"Come on Azaia, time for your firebending training." She nodded.

"I will observe your training after I finish some work I have left okay." She once again nodded and left.

He lifted his wrist and watched the stone from the necklace hang on his wrist. It was just how he remembered it; he rubbed his fingers around the smooth and cool stone.

**Oh Katara, why did you have to go?**

_Well, that was the first chapter of my new story! If you have any questions I will answer them through PM or if you are a guest then I'll answer questions in the next chapter. Did __**you**__ like this chapter? I hope you did. Till the next chapter!_


	2. Explaining Signs

_Hello everyone! I am excited to see how this story will turn out and I hope you are too! I am looking for an image for both my stories so if anybody can make me one I would be the happiest person ever! Also, how was the gaang's death's, I made them seem as possible as they can be._

_Argon Naito: Thank you so much for reviewing and always being there, this chapter will give you an idea on how Zuko will change everything. I can wait to read the next chapter of your story!_

_So let's all read chapter 2!_

No one's POV

Zuko entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He stretched his muscles and then began taking off his painful boots and quickly changing into some comfortable pants and thin shirt. He left the window open giving him a full view of the full moon. I made it to his bed and pulled his covers. With a flick of his wrist the candle lights were out. Now, it was just him and the darkness with the moon light of course. He spaced out for a moment, just looking at the ceiling with a blank mind. If he could, he would go back and change everything. He lift his left hand to find the betrothal necklace, the stone shimmered in the moon light. He saw a little glow, memories passed through his head.

…

He blinked and he was suddenly outside in his mother's garden. It was different; it was just like how his mother had it before his father added his "perks". He knew this was a dream, so he went along with it even though he doesn't remember falling asleep. He got up and noted that he was much lighter and smaller. He looked in the pond only to find the reflection of a young boy with a phoenix tail hairstyle. He was nine or ten years of age. Looking around the pond he saw that it was much peaceful than the other similar dreams he had about it.

"Zuko…" His ears picked up a familiar voice. Turning around he saw his Mother with a few scrolls in her arm. She looked just like how he remembered her instead of a blur like in his previous dreams. She had straight dark brown hair, fair skin, honey brown eyes and wore her double-flamed Fire Lady crown.

"M-mother…" He managed to croak, in this part of many dreams she would either yell at him or disappear, but she didn't.

"Come on Zuko, you now how your father is about making it on time for your training sessions." She gave him one of her famous smiles.

Zuko just stood their, confused. Everything seemed so real, he even pinched himself and it gave results.

"Mother, is that you?" He asked once again.

"Of course it's me, are you okay?" She made a worried face and headed toward Zuko.

He still didn't move but winced when she put her palm against his forehead. **She feels real…** though Zuko. He didn't hesitate to hug her. Ursa giggled at the affection her son was giving him but that mother instinct was still precautious. She separated them and crouched down while putting the scrolls on the ground. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko, what's wrong?"

He wanted to say something but Zuko knew that it wouldn't matter any ways, it' just a dream… a very realistic dream. He turned his head and kept repeating, "It's just a dream, just a dream."

"What do you mean?" He ignored her question.

"Mother, where have you been all these years?"

"Zuko, I don't understand any thing you-"

"Your majesty, Prince Zuko's instructor is waiting for his appearance and apparently Princess Azula as well." Zuko tensed up at the name.

"Thank you, we will be there shortly." She told the guard who left, she then face Zuko.

"This conversation is not over; we shall talk late this evening and clear things up, okay?"

Zuko nodded and followed his mother to the training grounds. They made it and the first person to 'greet' him was none other than Azula. His eyes widen and anger filled up his little body at what she had done.

"Well, well, look who came tardy, again."

"You!"

"What? Surprised that I am here? Father said he anted to test your so called skills so he sent me as your sparing partner." He remembered this time, it was one of the many embarrassing and humiliating moments of his life, it was the first time he lost to his younger sister.

He tuned and eyed the balcony to his father's chambers. The curtains were closed but he knew better, last time, his father was behind the curtains but had no trouble seeing his son's failure through it.

"I am not surprised your hear, you always come up at moments like this!"

"Well, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's wrong? Turtle-duck bit you again?" She added one of her smirks. Zuko's temper was rising.

"Well of course I should be mad at you, after what you did!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything, yet."

"You know exactly what I am talking about!"

"Really? Please clarify." Zuko closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

"This is just a dream, just a dream." He started repeating it softly, although, he wasn't so sure now.

"Oh look, Zuzu is going to cry. This isn´t a dream, this is reality."

"Don´t act all innocent, you hurt me more times than you could have imagined." Zuko a pretty sure some people stopped and were listening to their conversation. Azula looked a bit hurt but quickly washed it from her face.

Zuko crouched down and as looking at the ground as if something were there, then he muttered, "Katara, you hurt her and she meant the world to me." Yes, it sounded weird for a 10 or 9 year old to say, it even surprised Fire Lord Ozai as well.

"Enough! I'll save your breath and say you pathetically lost the fight, there is no time to waste."

Zuko took a fighting stance as Azula turned and was walking away.

"I will never lose to you again." She paused and turned on her heel with a smirk on her face. It may be a dream but he won't lose this time.

Without warning she shot five fireballs in one straight line. Zuko moved to the left but stumbled a bit thanks to the new size and age of his body. She clamped both hands together and swung them to the left along with a foot, there was a side wave of unusual orange colored fire. Zuko ran up to it with both hands together and in contact with the fire he open fast his arms wide which blocked the wave and then sent Azula a fire jet rushing towards her. She was surprised but no more than Zuko, **why is she fighting like when she hadn't mastered firebending yet, and where it her blue fire. **

"I see you have learned a few new tricks, but they aren't going to help you!"

More fire balls were through and there was even a small hand-to-hand combat which Zuko easily won. Zuko was tired of this nonsense and asked, "Why are you playing around Azula? Can't produce lightning?"

"You are talking nonsense!"

The small fight ended when Zuko produced two fire whips and Azula lost balance. She just got up and left with dignity, if she had any. He turned and saw many people gaping at the scene, it kind of offended Zuko. He knew he had impressed many but he wasn't satisfied with that fight. He ignored that Lu Ten was there and left the training grounds.

…

Zuko snapped opened his eyes and quickly got up, **what the hell was that? **It felt as if he were truly there, everybody felt real. He rubbed both his eyes and just when he was going to accept that this was a dream, memories from that event flooded his mind. He remembered everything that happened in his dream, his mother, the fight, even what happened after. Poor young Zuko was asked many questions which he didn't have an answer to he also couldn't he perform anything he did in the fight. There was a knock on his door.

"Fire Lord Zuko, are you okay?" Zuko recognized the guard, and thought that his shift would have ended earlier some time ago.

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you. One question though, didn't your shift end already?" It might have sounded a bit rude but the guard didn't seem to mind.

"Actually sir, I just started my shift 10 minutes ago."

"Thank you." Then guard closed the door.

Zuko got up and looked outside his window, the moon was at its same location as before. How long was he asleep? Five, six minutes? Yes, he will definitely talk to his uncle in the morning. The weird thing is that he didn´t feel as if he had slept at all, if he calculated right he would know that he slept about 45 minutes, it was a weird gift he had of himself. He once again lied back down on his bed and covered himself with a blanket, it wasn´t cold in the room but something made his spine tingle, and he hated that feeling. Once he was sure that it would be all cleared up in the morning, he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

…

There was silence but Zuko could feel millions of eyes on him. He was nervous and scared; he looked around and saw man people staring at him. One was a happy Azula and a terrified uncle. Recognizing the room, his age and what was happening, **Oh no, not this again!** He automatically looked up and soft gold met hard cold gold. His father, he looked happy, excited. He could see the evil in his eyes, Zuko had tears in his.

"I must teach you respect!" It then felt as if it were in slow motion, he began to dodge the fist on fire that was heading for his eye, left eye in fact. His father's fist connected to the floor and he howled in pain. Zuko wanted to fight back but something was not letting him, he was again on his knees. It was like someone was forcing him, his father once again threw his fist o fire but Zuko managed to get hit on his arm, the white hot pain crawled all over his arm and he screamed in pain.

…

It was a short dream but it felt most real, he was very scared and once again memories flooded his head, not forgetting old ones, these knew memories had one thing in common, his scar. His and touched the left side of his face and there was no rough dry feeling anymore, instead, there was soft and hydrated skin. Now was a good time to panic. In the corner of his eye he saw his left arm; he lifted it up and almost screamed. His whole arm was brutally scared by one side, it looked kind of like a comet and was kind of cool but the needed his old scar back, again he closed his eyes and hope who ever or what ever was doing this would do something to fix it.

…

His words were heard and he was again in the arena and just in a second a fist connected to his eye with the same pain as he remembered.

…

The first thing he did was touch the left side of his face, he sighed but as soon relief came it when away and was replace be worry and confusion.

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

The young Fire Lord didn't sleep a wink last night, due to the fear in waking up in another life or something. This caused him to be completely unfocused on what his uncle was saying, of course, he didn´t need to pay attention to what his uncle was saying because he already knew it was about tea. He had other things to worry about and not to mention he had like three life time memories. The numerous bags on his eyes didn't help.

"Nephew, are you even listening to what I am saying?"

"Uhh, yes?"

"Than what do you suggest, hmm?" He had a smug smile on his face.

"I suggest you **should **experiment on new tea combinations even though you don´t need more money." The smug smile disappeared and a new one appeared on the Fire Lord.

"Even though that is true nephew, I can tell something is bothering you. I'm not sure if it is uncle's instinct but I think you haven't gotten any sleep last night."

Zuko wasn't sure how would his uncle react, probably he would think Zuko was crazy, but it was better than nothing. So in the next 30 minutes Zuko told his uncle everything that happened last night.

"It just felt so real, uncle. In one it felt like someone was with me or something." Zuko groaned in frustration. "I probably sound like I am going crazy right now."

"The craziest of people tend to be the wisest. Has this happened before?" Zuko shook his head in response.

"Well, some say that dreams are messages from the spirits, although I am not sure that this is a dream. Was there anything out of the ordinary before you had those dreams?"

"No… well, I had Azaia's necklace last night."

"May I see the necklace?" Zuko unclipped the necklace and handed it to his uncle.

There were many stories true and false about the Dragon of the West, one was that he had even traveled in the spirit world and thanks to it he was given the power to see spirits or spiritual energy. The old general peered at the betrothal necklace closely and confirmed his assumptions. He had notice a bit of energy around the necklace before but he had never really thought of it until today. He handed it back to Zuko.

"I believe that this may be the work of a spirit." A cold tingly sensation raced through his spine, ever since he was a child he had never been fond of anything to do with spiritual matters.

"A spirit? Uncle, are you sure about that?"

"Yes, and I don't think that it is just any spirit, it may be Katara."

Zuko's head peered up at the mention of the name.

"Uncle, why would she do that? Is she mad at something that I did?"

"I don't think so, more like as if she were to tell you something. It must have taken a lot of energy and strength but of course it must take much more to beat Katara."

Zuko smiled, it was true, Katara was always a stubborn and strong person. She would stop at nothing to help others. _**I will never turn my back on those who need me.**_ He remembered her saying those words more than once. Whatever she is trying to do he will help, because **he** will never turn his back on **her.**

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

He was in the dining room with his uncle and daughter. They were eating Azaia's favorite and much to Zuko's dismay, sea prunes. Even though Katara loved them and he misses her like crazy, it doesn't change his hatred for theses sea slugs, as he calls them. He wasn't the least surprised when he found out that there really were sea slugs, he forbid them in his presence since he feels nausea when he sees them.

It was usually quiet in the dining room, not counting the small chats Zuko's uncle and daughter have. Usually, he doesn't take part in them but he doesn't care, he would rather just listen to them speak to one another. He likes being with his family but he just wanted dinner and the rest of the day to be over with. He wanted to go to be as fast as possible and get this whole spirit thing done fore.

Alas, dinner ended and he left the room in order to enter to another, not before he bid his family goodnight even though the sun was just setting.

He entered his room and quickly changed into his normal night clothes, loose red pants and thin lighter red short sleeved shirt. He let go if his traditional topknot and waited for a more appropriate time to sleep. He looked over a few scrolls to past the time by, yes, he has scrolls in his room. Reading the first paragraph of the fifth scroll he immediately rolled it up and threw it somewhere along there. It was another marriage candidate the Fire Sages thought would be good for Fire Lady, the idea of him not wanting a wife had not yet entered their thick skull. Even though he had Azaia as the heir, the Fire Sages insisted that he had a wife as a partner and mother of more of his children in case something happened to Azaia. Even though he doesn't see her often, he thinks that he can protect his daughter just fine. Time past faster than he had expected, the moon was up and lights were out. Before he could even rest his head on the pillow a thought came through his head, bring what you want from today, you'll need it. He didn't know how that came up but he would not argue, especially if it were Katara. He decided to bring a picture of his mother, another of Azaia and him together and strap the necklace again on his wrist.

He positioned himself on the bed and closed his eyes, **Please work, please Katara.** I took an eternity in Zuko's point of view but the next thing he saw were two ocean blue eyes.

A/N: _That was it for this chapter! What did you think about it? Was it good or bad? PM me if you want. I want to ask if anyone can make a cover image for both this story and my other one, __**Zuko and Katara, is it possible? **__Please review, I love reviews, they make me so happy! The next chapters might be long in case you think that this one was too short. Till next time._


End file.
